pannenkoek_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Non5en5e x Ethan White/@comment-42.60.53.210-20170909110301
ISC Main Menu Theme: Raise the Flag of Cheating ScarletFlameFlandre ScarletFlameFlandre Subscribe21K Add to Share More 24,530 views 221 5 Published on Jul 14, 2014 This is the Main Menu theme from Touhou 14.3: Impossible Spell Card It's here guys omgggg (I'm not two months late what are you talking about) Introducing "Seija Pisses Everyone Off: The Video Game". ____________________________________________ Artist: とこや (tag: tokoya) http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.ph... Category Music License Standard YouTube License SHOW LESS COMMENTS • 34 Default profile photo Add a public comment... Top comments Hawelo92 Hawelo923 years ago This game had amazing music. The final theme is amazing.﻿ Reply 9 View all 2 replies Pikno Pikno3 years ago Introducing "Seija Pisses Everyone Off: The Video Game". Truer words have never been spoken.﻿ Reply 84 View all 3 replies Cinno Cinno3 years ago This game had surprisingly good music for not being a main game﻿ Reply 11 View all 17 replies The Anti-Person The Anti-Person1 year ago Let's thank Zun that he had this game in mind before LoLK.﻿ Reply 6 steeledminer616 steeledminer6163 years ago Touhou 14.3 The game where Seija makes out like a bandit while breaking all the rules just to piss everybody off. Guys, I think we found the new top troll.﻿ Read more Reply 28 View all 10 replies Mettan Atem Mettan Atem3 years ago ɹɐɟ os ǝɯǝɥʇ ǝlʇᴉʇ ʇsǝq ǝɥʇ ʎlǝʇᴉuᴉɟǝp﻿ Reply 3 View all 2 replies The Anti-Person The Anti-Person1 year ago What a shame that there wasn't a day at the gate of the Scarlet Devil Mansion with Meiling, Patchy, Kogasa and Alice...﻿ Reply 2 Slurps Slurps3 years ago all of my YES Impossible Spell Card has the best tracks ZUN has ever composed in a while. The OST is my favorite, and the last time I've had a favorite was never!﻿ Reply 1 Crimsomnia Crimsomnia2 years ago This is so 90's I started to wonder where are my light up sneakers and if my tamagotchi needed new batteries.﻿ Reply 4 BraviNoname BraviNoname1 year ago (edited) AKA Gameshark or Action Replay menu theme﻿ Reply 4 Avi the Tiger Avi the Tiger6 months ago Punkass Seija﻿ Reply ProtoZilla ProtoZilla10 months ago (edited) Woah, Seija looks like Ryuko.﻿ Reply View all 2 replies Remdey Fox Remdey Fox11 months ago This was the 3rd touhou game I ever played. 1st was EoSD 2nd PCB﻿ Reply Ty Coleman Ty Coleman1 year ago that picture is criminally badass﻿ Reply destroyme destroyme1 year ago why is this so good !﻿ Reply View reply José María Dector Salas José María Dector Salas2 years ago I like your videos﻿ Reply 1 Shiko Shiko2 years ago I kinda like the title better when worded as "Raise the Flag of Foul Play". I just sounds better and, imo, more like a Touhou title.﻿ Reply Bruno Bezerra Bruno Bezerra3 years ago better than the games is the touhou community :D put anything with touhou on youtube and read the comments, it allways has funny stuff,allways﻿ Reply Feldi Feldi3 years ago Wait... 14.3 is out? When did I miss that? Oh my Fricking G!﻿ Reply nintendo fan nintendo fan3 years ago a good song﻿ Reply Anonymous GT Anonymous GT3 years ago Wait, SFF, you have a pixiv?﻿ Reply Rye Bread Rye Bread3 years ago Ooh yes, the time has come for the new ISC music to have an extended release! ﻿ Reply bigyihsuan2 bigyihsuan23 years ago Did you get my Touhou Music Room message?﻿ Reply DjjustinX DjjustinX3 years ago This game is good and fun and the music's awesome but there is defiantly some hard bosses ﻿ Reply steeledminer616 steeledminer6163 years ago Question: Has anybody ever tried using psychology to get her to stop breaking all the rules?﻿ Reply View all 2 replies tin pham tin pham3 years ago she is the new marisa﻿ Reply View all 4 replies